Fostering Thorns
by FailureByNumbers
Summary: Occurs after 3 year time skip. Naruto returns to the village and is greeted once again by hate and cruelty. Feeling alone in the world , he begins to question if the struggle is worth it. Sort of OOC, so ya...
1. Chapter 1

Fostering Thorns

Chapter 1

"Either order something or leave you demon!" shouted the bartender. "Hmm...just some sake, I guess." replied the gloomy nin. "Just drink it quick and get out of here, your costing me business." As he looked up from his filthy glass his eyes met with dozens of harsh stares. 'Not much has change in three years..." The bar was loud that night, be it the curses and yells towards the alleged demon or the causal rantings of the town drunks. "I wish Ero-sennin would hurry his ass up. I'm not exactly welcome here..." Naruto, muttered to himself, swiftly dodging a glass thrown at him.'Why do I insist on helping these people, the things they have…done to me. I would not wish them upon my worst enemy.'

"I think it's about time you get going, your scaring away customers," exclaimed the barkeep rudely. "Listen, I'm tired. Please just let me sit here until my sensei gets back and ill be out of your hair," replied Naruto, no hint of joy in his voice. "No you listen here! You think you can walk in here and start demanding shit, I need you to... ahh..to..ah...

As he sat there waiting to absorb all the unavoidable hate about to be spewed by this man , he was left in awe as such a thing never came. It was quiet, there was not a creek of a stool, nor the laughs of the inebriated . Looking up to the barkeeps face, he took note that his eyes were not focused on him but something else. As curiosity took hold, he slowly spun around in his chair, eager to see what could silence a bar. It was then his eyes met hers.

It remained quiet as they sat there staring at each other. Hours pass for minutes as all were mesmerized, be it but her sheer beauty or the way she seemed to carry herself. Standing in the door way stood what Naruto could only describe as a goddess. Hair long and dark, skin so fair that even the lightest of touches would blemish it. Yet these features paled in comparison to her eyes. 'lavender…' he thought. As hundreds of questions raced through his mind, only one left his mouth. "Is that Hinata-san?"

Slowly the volume of the bar returned to normal, yet the rapid beating of Naruto's heart did not. As his eyes traced her body he once again found himself looking at her face. This time though, a faint smile could be seen on the hyuga. 'He's checking me,' she thought. 'Kami, he really has grown, what I would do to…' Naruto deciding that staring any longer would be a little weird he sadly returned to his drink. 'Yah right, like I'd have a chance in hell with her'

Starring down at his sour liquor, he blocked out everything. All the distraction, all the problems, all the desires. The fruits of Jiraiya's training were not of sheer power alone but of control as well. It was not seconds later that Naruto felt hot breath on the side of his neck, and the faintest whisper in his ear. "Hello,Naruto-kun."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It is good to see you made it back safely," exclaimed the Tsunade. "Hai, I would not say the journey was not without its bumps though," Jiraiya solemnly stated. "So I take it Naruto-san's training was a success?" "Hai…" exclaimed the toad sage. "He is strong, I pushed him as hard as I could and he took it in strides. His rate of growth was inhuman to say the least. The power he has available to him is… troubling."

"You speak as though he's become some kind of monster…" whispered the hokage. "I love Naruto-san as if he were my own grandson but that does not negate the hate that flows through his veins." explained Jiraiya in exasperated breaths. "What do you mean?" Tsunade asked worriedly. "Three years is along time Tsunada-ch… sama. You learn much about someone when it is only you two against the world. You learn their hopes and dreams, their problems and desires. What I learned from Naruto-san was despicable." He angrily stated. "Please explain," asked the slug sennin. "He is scared." "What could he be scared off, the way you spoke of his training. Not many could stop him," stated the hokage. "That… is what he is afraid off. He feels alone in this world, an outcast." This revelation left her without words.

"Do you have any idea the hardships he has went through, living on handouts and the generosity of others. When people despise you, this is not the most ideal lifestyle. The stories of his life will haunt me forever. How vividly he remembers the hate… All I can say is that god help us all if he seeks retribution," finished the sennin coldly.

**Flashback**

"Still up I see" stated the toad sage. "Hai," replied Naruto as he continued to look into the fire. They had set up camp after another long day of training. "You really have been improving at an exponential rate. By this time next year you will be giving me a run for my money. Hehe," laughed the sennin, trying to lighten the mood. "Hai" replied the mesmerized shinobi.

"What's wrong Naruto-san, your not your cheery self. Come on what's up?" asked Jiraiya. "I'm just tired…" Naruto sighed. "Hehe, nobody would say this training was easy," exclaimed Jiraiya. As Naruto's eyes met his, a deep shiver ran down his spine. His once bright cerulean blue eyes were dark as the blackest oceans. They did not speak of hope and dreams but sorrow and hate. "It's not the training Jiraiya-sama, I get tired of living with this fake life. That everything is alright that I'm…happy."

This news shocked Jiraiya to his very core. 'Who is this man, he is not the Naruto I know.' "Image if you will, a child no older then 5 beaten everyday for hours on end. Spat on and struck without warning, without protection. Imagine going to your filthy home only to find that the very few possessions that you owned were stole. That not even a blanket was left for the cold nights. That no matter what you did people despised you. That no one would love you , that no one could love you."

"Naruto-san, I…" "Didn't know? Not many would and even fewer would care. I searched for recognition, for acceptance, anything to fill this hole. I'm starting to think that it might not be enough anymore. I hide behind this mask for my safety but most of all, for theirs. I shadow my true self because If I had my way, my true way… I'd burn this whole place to the ground"

**Flashback End**

Jiraiya continued to explain the happenings of their trip. 'I knew his life was bad but I never would have guess he was in so much pain, or how much he resented Konoha.' She thought as tears began to well in her eyes.

"When I asked him why he would even protect the village, after such atrocities were done to him. He stated that not even he knew this." Explained the toad sennin. "He is hanging on by a thread Tsunada-sama, one wrong push and…I don't know what will happen" "Hai, I understand. I'll be sure to…Oh god." It was then that a recent event dawned on her. Quickly looking up to her fellow sennin she exclaimed, "we need to keep Hinata-san away from Naruto-kun."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"H-h-hinata-chan?" he stuttered as she made her way onto his lap. "W-what are you doing?" "Acting on impulse" she whispered softly into his ear. Such a thing would usually not faze Naruto but to see such an abrupt change from this originally timid girl was surprising. Slowly shifting her weigh she inadvertently roused a moan out of him. "Heh…" she chuckled. "Please Hinata-san… can you get off me," he almost begged. "Why?" she asked once again moving forward. "Don't you like this Naruto-kun?" she purred in an almost sultry voice.

It was weird that for once, Naruto was the one blushing. "You do know this is a public place right?" "Yes, and?" "And that people are starring…" Naruto stated in an anger. "I hate when people stare!"

Once again she push herself closer to him, wrapping her arms around him and placing her head on his shoulder. The comfort he felt at that moment was like nothing he had experience in his life. There was an awkward warmth to it. Finally accepting that neither he nor she wanted to move he let his eye slowly close. 'I am tired after all,' mentally reassured himself. Even though they sat there in a somewhat compromising position, it would seem neither of them cared.

To them all was quiet or at least it was until she slowly raised her lips to his ear and whispered once more in a almost saddened tone. "I know what they did to you…" This simple sentence pulled Naruto from his warmth swiftly, eyes shooting open. A mere instance later he had Hinata by the hand and had vanished into the night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Was bored so I just started writing again. For anyone who is wondering this is after the 3 year time-skip. Might be some OOC moments but it should make sense in a chapter or to. This one might get sort of dark… ya... I've started making a plot outline for "Subtleties and Sadness" Next chapter of it will probably follow chapter 2 of "Fostering Thorns"


	2. Chapter 2

Fostering Thorns

Chapter 2

Looking down to his watch he silently cursed himself. 'I hope I'm not to late,' thought Jiraiya. As he bound from building to building, he could not stifle the shivers that ran down his back. The sage was no stranger to the cold nights yet the chills of this night seemed ever so different. Rushing into the bar he swiftly scanned for his student. "Damn..." When no trace of the orange clad ninja could be found he made his way to the barkeep. "Hey, you see a kid in here, spiky hair, orange and black suit?," asked the sennin. "Alot of people come in here, hard to say who comes and goes," answered the bartender, slowly looking up to him. "Oh Jiraiya-sama, I had no idea it was you!" "Did you see Naruto-san?" the sage asked, his patience wearing thin. "The demon, ya he was here. Cost me some business."

Before the barkeep could blink he was lifted three feet in the air. "Have you ever heard the saying Kirisute Gomen," asked the sennin, still holding the man by the throat. The man quickly shock his head. "It's a common saying among the samurai. It means... I apologize in advance for striking you down. Do you know when such a phrase is used. When honor is questioned. For this very instant I am going to ignore the disrespect you just displayed to my student. Now tell me where he went," dropping the barkeep to the ground. As the man quickly stumbled to his feet knocking over bottles and glasses, in an attempt to distance himself from the angered sage. "Some hot little thing came in here and he went with her. That's all I know," quickly answered the terrified man.

'Damn...' "Do you remember what she looked like?" asked Jiraiya. "Hehe... How could I forget. Long hair, chest out to here!" using his hands for emphasis. Looking to the sennin, the man quickly noted that he was not amused. "I-I mean long blue hair, well proportioned body and lavender eyes," swiftly answered the bartender, turning around to pick up the mess of broken glass and spilled sake. "This is bad..." thought the sennin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"very bad... I'm out of damn sake!" cursed the hokage. Not moments later a knock was heard on the door. "Tsunada-sama, are you alright?" asked the worried kunoichi. "Hai, please come in Sakura-san." In entered the only pick haired nin in konoha. "I heard you yell, what happened." "Oh, nothing I just ran out of sake," answered the slug sennin in an exasperated tone. "You know that stuff is bad for ya." exclaimed the pink haired kunoichi. "Hai, but it does help me through the harder days."

**Flashback**

Looking out of her window she gazed down upon her village. 'It's quiet tonight,' thought the hokage. An instance later her trained ears picked up on a commotion outside her door. "Hai, I understand but Tsunade-sama has requested no interruptions tonight so I'm going to have to asked you to..." A deafening crash was heard as Shizune was tossed throw the door like a rag doll. Quickly the hokage made her way to her downed apprentice. Activating a light examination jutsu, she surveyed the damages to her unconscious student. 'These look like...Jūken strikes'

Looking up from her down student her eyes met fridge lavender. "H-Hinata-san?" "Do you know what they did to him!" The redness around the Hyūga eyes gave evidence that she had wept for sometime. "I-I don't know what you mean,"answered the bewildered sage. "The things they did to Naruto-kun! I knew he was never treated well but the cruelty this kami forsaken village has demonstrated..." "Do you know how often he has been hurt," she exclaimed, dropping a large folder onto the hokage's desk. "This is just one of the files on Naruto-kun. There are hundreds, each more gruesome then that. When your not busy drowning your sorrows in sake, read them. Oh... and you better prey that Naruto-kun is a lot more forgiving then me because if he isn't,"she stated coldly "I'll help him burn it to the ground." In that closing she slowly exited the room leaving a hokage in shock and an injured Shizune.

When the hokage's composure finally returned, she still could not fathom what really had just occurred. Once again looking down to her student she sighed. Snapping her fingers out of the shadows appeared three anbu. "Would you like us to follow her? Hokage-sama," asked the bear masked nin. "No, please head to the Haruno residence and bring Sakura-san back here," asked the sennin. "Hai Hokages-sama," they replied, becoming shadows as they stepped into the night.

**Flashback End**

"I thought you would like to now that Shizune-san is doing much better." stated the Haruno. "Hai, that is good news. Thank you Sakura-san, you may go." Noticing that her sensei was in even a more gloomy mood then usual she readily made her way towards the door. "Oh, Sakura-san... Naruto-san is back."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Looking to lavender eyed women to his right, his eyes picked up on the slightest shivers. "Are you cold?" he asked, bring their movement to a halt. "N-no not really," she stated wrapping her arms around herself. "Hehe.. here take it." he stated handing his sweater to her. "B-but t-then you will b-be cold." she stuttered quietly. "Back to the stuttering huh, what happened to that... confidence I saw in the bar?" She turned, looking away yet not enough to hide the faint blush from him. "We are almost there anyway just a little ways to go." "Hai," she answered.

The remainder of the trip remained quiet. Being late at night it was not surprising to see the streets void of any life. As they came to a stop her eyes feel on the door in front of them. 'T-this is Naruto-kun's place' Placing his hand on the nob he slowly turned the door. "I'd like to apologize for the condition of this place. I just got back so I did not have time to clean up any," he explained. "Oh kami..." These were the only words that left her mouth as she starred upon what would not pass as a suitable living condition for a rat. The windows broken, the floors stained red. "Naruto-kun can you please point me to the restroom." she silently whispered. "Hai, door to the left." 'Maybe I shouldn't have brought her here. It is pretty bad...' thought the young jinchuuriki.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Slowly wiping her mouth she rouse from the toilet. The things she had learned in conjunction with this despicable place made her sick . Wiping away the already dried tears she tried to make herself presentable. Such a thing was not easy when only a faction of the mirror remained usable. 'Come on Hinata, you can do this. Tell him how you feel, Tell him that everything is going to be alright, that you would do anything for him.' Taking a deep breath, she made her way back.

"Are you alright Hinata-san?" "Hai." she exclaimed, muster all of her might to force a smile upon her face. Looking towards him, she could see that fatigue and malaise had claimed him "Are you?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Well here another chapter. Hope you all like it. It is weird I seem to enjoy writing this one more so then Subtlities and Sadness. Hope the feisty Hinata does not scare away to many people :P Any and all comments are welcomed. Stories is pretty open ended at the moment. so ya...

p.s expect another chapter of "Fostering Thorns" before chapter 8 of "Subtlities." Sorry :P


	3. Chapter 3

Fostering Thorns

Chapter 3

"I'm not sure," he solemnly answered. "You know what's funny, they called me dead last. But look who they turn to when the need something. The tell me to get stronger, to protect them from the darkness. Yet where were they... when I could of used some asylum, some salvation even. They threw their burdens on me, but I really can't carry anymore," he sadly explained. "You said that you know what they did to me, so you understand. Besides Jiraya-sama and Iruka-sensei, nobody has ever been there for me." Looking towards the hyuga heiress he quietly whispered "so why are you?"

As he sat there waiting, his heart began to sink as no answer was heard. 'Oh god!' she thought. 'I can't think of anything to say. Say something Hinata, anything.' Looking towards the floor he finally let go. 'Guess I was wrong...' Glancing once more to him she found her resolve. Slowly she placed her arms around the young Jinchuuriki, pulling him into an embrace. "Naruto-kun, I..."

"Ever think that the longer you were a mask the more you forget of the person under it…" he stated as if talking to himself. "Huh..I don't remember a time when I have been held like this. Not even on the coldest nights did I have someone…" "Shh… just rest," she gently whispered to him, tightening her embrace. "Thank you." Within moments he was fast asleep. Yet she did not rest, unable to. Drop by drop her tears stained the sheet less mattress of Naruto's bed.

* * *

"Please excuse my interruption Danzo-dono. We have just gotten word that the demon has returned to the village." "Hmm…"he muttered, not taking the time to look up from his seasoned scroll. "Is that all you have for me?" "no, Danzo-dono we also have brought you someone." In a snap of the fingers two more Root entered the room caring what looked like a body. Unceremoniously tossing it to the ground. A deafening crash was heard followed by a yelp of pain. On the floor laid the battered and bruised body of the bar tender. "I hear you have some information for me?" asked Danzo in an almost uninterested tone. "I'll tell you what I told them. That brat came in the bar, moped around for a couple hours then left with some lavender eyed chick, that's all I know," he explained, coughing up blood.

"Hmm torture him some more and see if he know anything else," exclaimed the root leader returning to his scrolls. As the Root nin picked up the battered man, he quickly pulled away from their grasp. "I've had enough of you guys pushing me around. All you ninja can screw off. I'm not saying another word. You pigs!"he screamed, spitting towards the war hawk. It was as if time had stopped because for those few moments not a single breath was heard in that room. Wiping the spat from himself he slowly unsheathed his sword, muttering in a deathly tone. "Have you ever heard the saying, Kirisute Gomen."

* * *

"Kit..." "Kit, wake up," boomed a demonic voice. Eyes slowly opening he found himself not in his bed, in her arms but on the floor of a wet corridor. As his eyes adjusted to the dreary light, the visage of a monstrous cage came into view. Taking a deep breath he rouse to his feet. "Sorry to wake you hehe..." laughed the fox flashing its set of razor teeth. "What do you want, ya stupid fox,"exclaimed the host in a sarcastic tone.

"Know your place kit, it is ill advised to taunt demons." growled the kyuubi. "What do you want..." "Hehe...it's not what I want that keeps you up at night," chuckled the demon. "It's what you want. I can taste it on you, that hate, the fear. It's delicious."

"You don't know what I want." replied the solemn ninja. "Why do you look for strength,"asked the Kyuubi. As the fox gazed upon his host, it could tell that the question had troubled him. "I get stronger to protect the village," replied the host. "No, that is a lie,"exclaimed the fox. "to protect my friends." "Do not toy with me. Why do you search for strength!," growled the demon. "To protect myself!" "I get stronger so that no one will be able to hurt me anymore..."

**Flashback **

Sitting there on the swing he gazed onto the playground. Back and forth,back and forth. The longer he sat the more desolate the field became as parents arrived for their children. He use to sit there for hours thinking that if he keep waiting then they would come for him. Yet each day was the same, he would sit alone. 'Today's no different.' As he rose from seat, he began his trek home.

He walked with his eyes squarely planted on his feet. He had learned better then to make eye contact with the people of the village. The insults and hate they through at him now fell on deaf ears. "orphan," one group of children chanted in unison. "I heard his parents left him in the street," chuckled a child. "Oh ya, I heard that to. My parents said to stay away from him," laughed a pink haired girl.

The young Naruto could block out a lot of the things said to him but this stopped him dead in his tracks. Taking a brief moment to look up at the taunters he tried to say something, yet no words were heard over the laughs and taunts of the children. Turning around once again he began to make his way home, or at least he tried as he was harshly pushed to the ground.

Looking up to his attacker he took note of the dog on the boys head. "See that! Not only is he an orphan, he is weak as well," laughed the young Inuzuka. "No wonder his parents left hi..." The Inuzuka heir did not have time to finish his sentence before a fist was smashed into his jaw. Sailing through the air, he met the ground in a loud crash.

"Did you all see that," cried the young Kiba, "The demon attacked me!" As more and more people made their way to the scene, the news that the orphan of Konoha has attack an heir to a clan spread like wild fire. Naruto began to regret what he has just done as more and more harsh stares pierced him. Quickly he turned around and began to run.

He sprinted as fast as he could, quicker and quicker down the street he bound. Yet he was not fast enough to escape the mob of angry nin and villagers that had taken chase. He had endured many beatings over the years, so vividly he remembered them all except this one. Such brutality had been done that no remembrance of this moment had been reachable in Naruto's mind, yet today he remembered.

Once again the crowd began to disperse, he laid their quiet, not a cry or whimper afraid that if they new he was alive they would continue. Praying that if he waited a little longer that they would come and save him.

He could not tell the time since he dare not open his eyes, yet he could tell that the night had fallen. A cold draft could be felt, a dampness on the ground where he lay. The clothes he wore were not enough for a night like this. Slowly he began to make his way to his feet, but he stopped quickly when footsteps were heard from the distance.

Like a corpse he laid there, hoping that they would simple walk by him. But to Naruto's misfortune they stopped right next to him. Clenching his teeth he waited for a strike, but to his surprise it never came. Instead he felt something he had not felt for sometime, warmth.

As the foot steps moved further away from him he slowly opened his eyes, taking note of the blanket that now lay on top of him. Taking in a deep breath the faint smell of cinnamon met his nose. Looking down towards the kind stranger he froze in shock. Off into the night walked a young lavender eyed girl.

**Flashback end**

Coming from his past memory he was left speechless. 'It was her that night. How could I forget something like that.' he thought to himself. "Hehe, so I see you finally remember the kindness of that vixen. She cares for you," laughed the Kyuubi." Wiping the welling tears in his eye he slowly took a seat his back against the pole of the monstrous cage. "Can I ask you something Kyuubi-san?" Startled by the honorific the demon answered "go ahead..." "If you had the choice what would you do?" asked the gloomy nin.

"I would show them what a demon truly is. Unfortunately, it is not my choice. You are not alone in this. I may be a demon but that does not mean that I will not keep you from harm. I think the same thing could be said about that vixen hehe..."chided the demon "Shut up ya stupid fox," exclaimed Naruto smiling.

* * *

Flicking the blood from his sword he returned it to its sheath. "Clean this mess up." "Hai, Danzo-dono," replied the Root nin. As the nin carried away the lifeless body of the barkeep, Danzo returned to his scrolls. Once gain he began reading.

* * *

_November 5th_

_He was found on the street beaten again. I can only hope that one day he will forgive us. Even after all these years of death I have seen, the cruelty towards him is... unthinkable. The people of this village hate what they do not understand. If they only knew how important Naruto will be in these coming years. If they only knew the truth..._

_Hiruzen Sarutobi. _

Closing the scroll and sealing it away he returned to his desk. 'We did not agree on a lot my old friend but we both believe that salvation will be through that boy. The peace of the village is priority and it will only be attainable with absolute power.'

"How do we control him.." stated the aging Root leader looking to the shadow in the corner of the room. "Through her."

* * *

A/N : Hopefully the story is not getting to boring. This brings me to the question if there should be more action added to it. Have not really written any fight scenes before and so I have been hesitant to put any in. Anyway comments are welcomed ;P


	4. Chapter 4

Fostering Thorns

Chapter 4

The crackle of electricity was in the air, yet the sky gave no evidence of a storm. The young jounin commander sighed deeply, looking from the map to her men. "If we even hope to have a chance, we will need to isolate him from any allies. We will split up into three groups. Two for distraction and the other for engaging the target." stated the commander. "I wouldn't split up our forces this much if I were leading this charge." exclaimed the aged lieutenant. "Well your not. We were sent here for a reason. We have been tasked to apprehend the target at all costs. Now move out!" she ordered, once again returning to her map. Despite never looking up she could still feel the presence of someone in the room. "Do you have something else to say lieutenant"

"The men you sent out as distraction are going to die. There has to be at least four battalions of sound shinobi in that camp." exclaimed the lieutenant worriedly. The teal eyed jounin, rising from her seat slowly adjusted the Suna Hitai-ate on her forehead. "I know. You go into a fight trying to keep everyone alive and in the end getting everyone killed. They know the risk. Now the only thing we can do is not allow the chance they're giving us to slip by."

Quickly she join her group as they bound towards the camp. Looking to each of her charges, she sensed a noticeable amount of hesitation in their eyes. Within moments the camp was in sight. Stopping to rest, they sat among the tree's waiting for the signal to engage. As seconds turned to minutes a sense of dread fell over the team. "Do you think they even got into the camp," one suna nin asked worriedly. Unable to answer her comrades question, she simple sat staring up towards the clouds. As a flare was shot into the sky, all took a sighed in relief. 'That's the signal,' she thought to herself. "Lets go!"

* * *

The distractions had worked, he now stood alone. Yet this was the only fact they could take solace in as there comrades likely would not return. Surveying her target she questioned how causally he stood against them, arms crossed, eyes close. "Engage," she screamed. The suna nin bound towards there target, kunai's in hand. As blade reached flesh an unnatural static was once again felt in the air. "Chidori Nagashi," muttered Saskue. The Suna shinobi could not determine if the paralysis they felt was from the electricity flowing throw them of the sheer terror they felt. Their battle fan bearing commander stood frozen in shock as her men disappeared into a mist of red. Blood staining ever inch of the land.

Her mind raced trying to comprehend 'What happened. I... can't breath. I need to run.' Temari may have been young but she was still a well trained kunoichi. Yet nothing prepared her for the fear that seeped through every pore of her skin. It seems like time had slowed as the butcher of her men vanished from existence and reappeared in front of her. Slowly he opened his eyes displaying the accursed Sharingan. She tried to look away, to to run, to breath, but could not pull her gaze away from the three intersecting ellipses. She was trapped, without hope, and without breath, she cried. Blood began to well from his right eye as he coldly whispered. "Tsukuyomi."

She lay there on the ground shaking, in eternal torrent as the genjustsu ripped through her mind. Being once on the opposite end of the jutsu he new the effects first hand and how painful the illusion truly was. Hearing distant footsteps , he turned to the approaching bodies. Wiping the blood from his eye he acknowledged them "that was a waste of time." "Amazing as always Sasuke-kun. You did wonderfully," exclaimed the sennin, "to think Suna and Konoha have teamed up against you is intriguing to say the least." "

"I must say, you are much more malicious then I thought sasuke-kun, being trapped in that genjutsu is a fate worse then death" laughed the snake sennin, "you could have just killed her." "Would you like me to finish her off Oriohimaru-sama,"asked a sound shinobi. "That wont be necessary, how can a story be told if no one survives the tale," answered the snake sennin, "we break camp in the morning." "I'm going back to sleep," stated the Uchiha, making his way back to his tent. The sound of pain and agony were heard as the remainder of the Suna nin were butchered. A faint smile could be seen on his face in the dimly lit tent. Laughing to himself he let his eyes close 'Like a lullaby.'

* * *

Rousing from his sleep he briefly glanced to the sleeping kunoichi next to him. He lay still afraid of waking such a perfect image. Despite the darkness of the room some how she seems to illuminate it. He laid there for many moments taking in the solace of simply watching her sleep. 'How could I never see her before,' he thought to himself. A breeze ran through his home stirring a shiver out of the slumbering Hinata. Naruto was not sure to curse the shoddy workmanship of the house makers or thank them as she pushed herself closer into him, in an attempt to regain the warmth.

Looking down to her once again he through indiscretions to the wind, gently kissing her. He held his breath as her eyes fluttered open. Even in the shadows of his dreary home he could make out the faint shade of red that hinted upon her face. "I'm ahh..sorry." "It's alright." replied the hyuga heiress, now smiling.

Lying back down they remained quiet simply enjoying each other company. "I'm sorry.." he stated once again. Looking up to him she could see that something was deeply troubling him. "Whats wrong?" she asked worriedly. "That day you found me on the street, you gave me something. I did not know it was you then but I remember now. I remember it all." She could not tell if it was because of he poorly lit room but his once bright blue eyes seemed ever so gray.

"You gave me something and they took it from me. Now that you are lying here I can tell. It smelt like you. So soft, so warm. Hinata-chan I'm afraid that..." his sentence was cut short as she pounced on him fiercely kissing him. Breaking away from him she gently whispered "I'll protect you." Pushing him onto his back she straddled him. "I can be your salvation," leaning closer she let her hands wander, "your asylum." "Hinata-chan we have to stop," he begged in between strained breaths. "I know." she replied deepening the kiss.

Slowly his resolve was fading, he could not deny she had procured a power over him. During those brief moments he felt something he had not before, felt what being care for was like. He prayed that it could last forever but as usually life for him was cruel as a knock was heard at the door. This transient interruption allowed him to break away from her. Much to both of their displeasure. Making his way to the door he slowly opened it. Gazing upon the pink haired kunoichi, his eyes hardened. "We need to talk Naruto."

* * *

"Do you mind if I steep in?" she asked. Looking back to the pleading lavender eyes behind him he answered. "Actually I do," steeping out and closing the door behind him. "What do you want Sakura-san?" "Well I figured that since your back now and all maybe we could..." "no" "what?" replied the confused kunoichi. "the answer is no Sakura." "You don't even know what I was going to ask." "Don't I..." he said smirking. "You promised me, Naruto. You don't go back on your promises." "Good bye Sakura-san," exclaimed Naruto turning around back to his room. "Alright Naruto push away all the people that care about you" she hateful spat as she began to walk away. "Oh ya, I heard that to. My parents said to stay away from him," he coldly replied taunting her. These words broke her step, causing her to spin back towards him. "I remember it all Sakura. I'll find Sasuke, but consider it the last thing I will ever do for you." "I thought we were friends," she sadly exclaimed evidence on tears in her eyes. "So did I..."

He waited for Sakura to completely disappeared from his view before he closed the door behind him. Pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance he sighed deeply 'What did I just get myself into' Looking up to the lavender eyed heiress, his eyes softened. "That sure spoils the mood huh," he chided trying to lighten the mood. "I guess I should get going," she sadly stated. "Hai." "Naruto-kun, This world maybe cruel and harsh but you are not alone. I just wanted you to know that. You showed me something special. "

**Flashback**

"Your one of the hyugas right," exclaimed one the the three boys. "Yah! look at her eyes, she must be neji's cousin or something." stated the youngest one. "She probably think she is better then us. Well do yah?" he asked coarsely. "N-no, I-I'm n-not like t-that at all." stuttered the terrified Hyuga. "Listen to that stutter guys," laughed the largest bully. Hinata, not one for confrontation did the only thing she could think of. She ran or attempted to.

Quickly the largest one grabbed her, throwing her to the ground "See that guys, she tried to run off without saying sorry. She does think she is better then us. I'm thinking we teach her some manners." "Cut it out," shouted a small boy. Even Hinata, who's eyes for the duration of the account had been squarely planted on the ground now stared at the spiky haired boy. "What did you say kid," "I said cut it out," replied Naruto, forming the ram sign. "Watch out he knows jutsu," cried the youngest bully.

Naruto seeing that he had them startled took his chance charging the largest one. Knocking him to the ground he began to hit him as hard as he could. "You go on attacking helpless girls." he scream as he bear down on the boy. "When I am the demon of konoha." chanted Naruto, "hate me!" Before much damage could be done the two others joined in on the fight quickly pulling him off their downed friend.

There proceeded to beat him yet could not silence him as he continually screamed at them "hate me!" After moment they halted there aggression, turning around and leaving the bloodied Naruto, and completely forgetting about the now shaking Hinata. His breath were irregular but calm none the less. "W-why did y-you do that N-naruto-kun?" she asked. "because the hero saves the girl,"he solemnly laughed, coughing as the injuries finally caught up to him. "I wanted to give them a reason," "To what Naruto-kun?" Looking up to the young lavender eyes girl he smiled before answering."To hate me"

**Flash back end**

She use to watch him out of curiosity. She could not fathom how one boy could evoke such hate from so many. Yet today she could tell why she was so deeply attracted to him. He was hated without reason and he accepted it, for everyone. "You saved me," she stated, taking a hold of his hand in hers. Gently she kissed him and began to make her way home. Closing the door he let all the burdens of the day crash down on him. Sliding down the door he sat there, lost in thought. "the hero saves the girl," he quietly muttered.

A/N: Well there's another chapter, hope the start does not scare anyone off lol. I actually have a plan, so hopefully it works out well :P It seems that the chapters are getting progressively longer I hope that is a good thing and I'm not just dragging on to much. Anyway... As always all comments, and concerns, rants and raves are welcomed :P

Quick re-write. went back and read the chapt after reading the review. (lol must have been tired when I first posted it) Did a couple quick fixes so hopefully it flows a little better.


	5. Chapter 5

He took his time as he casually traversed the streets of Konoha. If his memories of this place were not stained so black…in another life he would call it beautiful. The streets busy with light, with children playing and laughing. Hints of mischief in their eyes. Looking back to his past he mused at how trivial his masquerade as the village idiot had truly been. Once believe that hate took favor over indifference. The day ahead of him was sure to be a trying one and as such he was in no hurry to get it started. Lazily he continued walking until his gaze feel upon a familiar face. Taking a seat on the swing next to him, he gently pushed himself back and forth.

"How did you know I would end up here," asked Naruto.

"Lucky guess, I suppose" replied Jiraiya, "I have to apologize about last night, sorta lost track of time." continued the sage.

"Hmm… no kidding."

"Tsunade-chan wanted a full report of all our heroic exploits. She was practically hanging of my armwhile I serenade her with our epic tales. I couldn't let an opportunity like that pass me by."exclaimed the sannin smugly.

"we all gotta dream I guess."

"Hehe, yes... yes we do." replied the sage shaking away the perverted thoughts that had entered his mind. "You happened to see a timid, fair skinned heiress around recently?" Noticing his apprentices change in alertness, gave him his answer.

"So what did she have to say," questioned the sannin

"not a lot…"

"I doubt that..." he exclaimed surveying his apprentice, "I doubt that very much. That is of course unless you decided to bathe in cinnamon today. Any chance you can give me some material for my new novel?" Despite not being in the mood for jokes especially at his own expenses. This joust still brought a grin to Naruto's face. Seeing that his student had no intent on enlightening about the previous night he returned to the true purpose for searching him out.

"I'm going to be heading back out today. Got word from the spy ring that Akatsuki has resurfaced. Need to check up on some leads make sure the information is credible," explained the sannin. Naruto was aware of how powerful these s-class criminals were, he had narrowly escaped there grasp before. These cloaked nukenins could best the most talented of ninja's. It was foolish for someone to go after them even someone as powerful as Jiraiya.

"Do you think that is wise Jiraiya-sensei?"

"Hai, I do. Any light on their plans is worth the risk." Reaching into his jacket he retrieved an aged scroll, tossing it to Naruto.

"Whats this?" asked Naruto questioningly.

"Something I could never figure out."

"It's just a bunch a notes and research," exclaimed Naruto, who had briefly scanned the scroll.

"Hai, see if you can make something off it while I'm gone. It might as well be written in a long forgotten language to me."

"Hmm," exclaim Naruto, mildly intrigued by something that had trump the legendary sage. "Well, take care ero-sannin. I should probably get going. I need to talk to Tsunada-sama about something anyway." Before he could make his leave a calloused hand tightened around his shoulder.

"Listen Naruto-san, a war is coming. We as shinobi have the duty to protect our village, our home."

"I truly do not give a damn what happens to this kami forsaken place. They should pray it is not me burning it down" he replied coldly.

'If you only new how heart broken your father would be hearing that' thought the sannin. Sighing deeply, he turned around and began to walk away. "Take care Naruto-san. Oh… if Tsunada-chan asks, tell her that I went off to do some research or something. If she asks…" waving briefly to his student. With Akatsuki moving again there was really no time to dabble in old affairs. His mission was to protect his village and his loved ones, and would see it through to the end. He had already lost so much.

* * *

**Hokage's Office**

"Long time no see gaki. So what can I do for you Naruto-san." asked the hokage

Taking no time for pleasantries he drove straight to the point. "I am going after Sasuke."

"There is no need we have just recently employed Suna for the retrieval of the Uchiha."

"Why would they accept such a mission." questioned Naruto.

"Because they are proud."

"Hehe... so you mean they are broke and refused a handout." he smugly replied

"That is besides the point. It is being dealt with. I will not sanction this mission."exclaimed Tsunade with forced authority. She could not readily allow him to leave the village alone, the council would never allow it.

"It was not asking for permission. I am here because I foolishly made a promise I wish I hadn't. Now if you will excuse me, I should get going." he finished turning to the door.

"Wait..." called the sannin, "Sakura-san. please come in here."

The pink haired kunoichi slowly made her way into the room never looking towards him. She would not openly say it but their altercation had troubled her deeply. She may not have treated him fairly, yet she always considered the baka a friend. Its just she would do anything to get him back...

"I would like to you accompany Naruto-san on a retrieval mission."

Her eyes light up, will his darkened. 'You have got to be kiding me...' he bitterly thought to himself.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama I will do my best." giddily replied the pink haired nin.

Naruto tightly clench his fist afraid off what he would do if his hands were left unoccupied for a single moment. Yesterday she came to him, out of desperation. Begging...Now she stood in front oh him. 'happy as a pig in shit.' This decision had him furious. He did not want to be in the same room with the selfish bitch, let alone the same team. The sooner this mission is done the sooner he will be done with her.

"Fine, we set off in the morning." he coldly stated, leaving them without sparing her a second glance.

* * *

'Just a little further.' he thought. Ignoring the sharp pains that now riddled his body, the black clad nin quickly rushed through the forest with all his might. As the Konoha gates came in view, his wavering strength was renewed. Despite the large puppets he carried upon his back he had traveled for two days without rest. This was not just another mission to him. In a finally burst of speed he dashed towards the gates. "Hold on Temari..."

**FlashBack**

Rushing through the hospital doors he held no patience for protocol. "Where is she," he almost scream to the receptionist. Startled and frightened she replied, "s-she is in room 23 but she is in no..." He gave her no second thought before he dashed off towards his sisters room. Running down the hall he quickly made his way to her room. He was relieved to see that their brother had already made it there. Yet he could not shake the disgust he felt towards his younger sibling at how he stood almost impassively by the door, arms crossed. Putting his hand to the door he was startled to feel another on top of his, looking to Garra with questioning eyes. "You really do not want to go in there," replied the kazekage dryly. Hearing a blood curling scream he swiftly ripped from his brothers grip and burst into the room.

He did not make it far before the sight before him stopped him dead in his tracks. There on the bed lay his sister screaming, thrashing in agony. Despite the many doctors and orderlies by her bed they could not seem to subdue her cries of terror. Hearing footsteps behind him he turned to his brother. "What happened."

"The mission was a failure," replied the kazekage apathetically. This response finally broke Kankuro trying patience, leaving him shaking in trepidation. Grabbing the kazekage by the collar he aggressively pushed him up against the wall.

"The Mission was a failure! I think that is a mild fucking understatement. What happened!"

Despite the killer intent emanating from the puppet master, the young kazekage did not blink. Never betraying the harsh stares that he had become so accustom to. Looking deeply into the jinchuuriki's dull green eyes he scanned for any reminisce of his once innocent brother. He saw no feeling or compassion, not even irritation. They had once thanked Naruto for returning their brother to them but what stood before him was not their brother. It was a cruel imitation, a mutilated memory of what they had lost.

"She is trapped in a genjustsu," replied Garra.

Slowly his grip slackened, releasing the red haired jiinurichi. Kankuro knew that such hostility towards a kage was unthinkable, but to do it so openly to gaara. Such an action would have resulted in immediate death had he not been the kazekages sibling.

"A genjustsu?," he asked questioningly gazing upon the now quiet Temari.

A doctor stepped over to were they were standing bowing respectfully, "Kazekage-same, the sedatives have finally kicked, which should alleviate some of the pain. I have never seen a genjustsu cause such chaos to someones system. I am sorry but this is far beyond our medical expertise. We have done all we possibly could..."

"I'm aware," replied the kazekage coldly.

The room cleared slowly leaving only the three sand siblings. They simply sat there starring at the trembling body of their sister. She was deathly pale, cold sweat falling, evidence of a fever now

surfacing. It was Kankuro that broke the silence. "You can't let her die. You are not that cold are you."

Kankuro did not wait for a response afraid of the truthful answer. "I bet Konoha will be displease that we failed,"spat the puppet master coarsely.

"Konoha are allies. We knew engaging the Uchiha would be dangerous. When Konoha was made aware that the Uchiha and Oto battalions were seen bordering Suna they could not pass up the opportunity. And as you can tell we were in no condition to turn away paying customers." Sunagakure was nearing bankruptcy. The acts Orichimaru had attempted on Konoha had left Suna in dire straits. With confidence in the village shaken, more and more contracts had disappeared from their grasp. The kazekage had done all he could to keep the village afloat, accepting many missions that not even the most suicidal shinobi would consider.

Reaching into his robe he retrieved a scroll, handing it to his brother. "Deliver this to Konoha I expect a response from their Hokage immediately." The puppet master was hesitant to leave his sisters side but he had already tempted his fate against hisbrother, he would not push his luck. Grabbing the scroll he quickly burst out of the hospital into the night leaving Garra alone with her.

Slowly he stalked towards her bedside, his gaze fixed on his sister as she trembled and shook. He spoke to her in a low frigid tone."I have tried time and time again to prove my existence. I have not found it through hate, nor love. Is is strange that even now as I stand above you as you wreath in pain only the most minute amount of grief rises in me. Yet I feel obligation in your recovery. Such a peculiar feeling grief is."

**Flashback end**

Passing the gates, Kankuro paid no mind to the guards that sat there ever so intently acting as sentry.

Izumo briefly look to his fellow guard. "Hey Kotetsu, did that guy have pajamas on?"

"Sure looked like it," Kotetsu replied lazily leaning back in his chair.

* * *

Knowing that her decision to allow Naruto to leave the village would be frowned upon by the council the sannin had decide it best she made them aware of the situation as soon as possible. She had called a meeting requiring the attendance of all the council and clan heads. Looking around the room she coursed as they sat there waiting for the final member

The door creaked open as the old war hawk enter the room, making his way to his seat adjacent to the hokage.

"Now that we are all here," she stated send a cold stare toward the obnoxiously late Danzo, "We can start. I am sure most of you are aware Naruto-san has returned to the village with Jiraiya. But what you are unaware of is that today he came asking for...'permission' to recover Uchiha Sasuke, and I have agreed to it."

Tsunade braced herself for the loud complaints that this news would incite. There were screams and yells of protest. She allow them to vent there objections for the time being.

"Are you telling us that you allowing the demon to leave!," spat one council member .

"I do not think it wise letting the jinchuuriki leave the village despite how important the retrieval of the Sharingan may be." replied Danzo calculatingly.

"I do agree that decision is somewhat rash but allowing this request was the least this village could do for him." relied Tsunade in exasperated breath.

"The least this village could do for him is end his pitiful life. He has brought nothing but grief to this village. A demon can not be trusted no matter the guise," answered Hiashi Hyuga deliberately, "What stops him from simply defecting from the village. A weapon without master is still dangerous."

"My apprentice will be accompanying Naruto-san on the mission." she answered in hope to consolidate trust in her decision.

"Huh..."mutter the Hyuga.

"Do you have something else to say Hiashi," coldly retorted the Hokage skipping the honorific in frustration.

"I think what Hiashi-sama meant," Danzo explained jumping to his Hiashi aid, "was that a young girl would not enough to quell the wrath of an enrage jinchuuriki, especially one as unstable as him.

Tsunade mind was to preoccupied dealing with the still loud objections in the room to catch the subtitle piece of information that Danzo should not have known. Catching only what see heard as the questioning of her apprentices ability.

"Are you saying that you believe my apprentice to be decrepit as well." she coldly snapped.

"Not at all, your tutelage is renowned among the fire country. For safety please allow one of my Root members to accompany them on their mission. I think that would quell most of the council concerns," stated the aged war hawk.

She found it humorous as the council concerns seem to rest on his shoulders alone. Seeing no way around it she unhappily accepted "Fine. That should be all thank you for your.."

A black clad ninja burst through the council doors interrupting the sannin mid sentence. In an instance anbu were upon him daring him to make a move.

"Kankuro-san?" replied the hokage curiously. "Please stand down," she exclaimed waving her guards away.

"Hokage-sama I bring news from the kazekage," he gasped in short breaths. He looked painfully tired, to an untrained eye. But with years of medical expertise under her belt she could see he was nearing chakra exhaustion, having pushed himself past his limit in attempt to hastily return to his sisters side. Handing her the scroll he stood waiting for a response trying his best to regain his composer.

Tsunade was unsure what would warrant such an urgent attention. 'Perhaps they did capture Sasuke' she readily thought to herself, "that would sure deal with a lot of my problems..." Looking to the scroll her eyes were force wide in shock seeing that her problems were just beginning.

* * *

_This letter is in regards to the mission to apprehend one Uchiha Sasuke. In the scroll sealed, is the payment refunded in full for the failure to detain the Uchiha . You will also find additional sum for your required medical expertise. The lone survivor of the altercation was left in a deep coma and our medical nin have been unable to deal with the implications of Tsukuyomi. I am aware that as hokage that your time is precious and are in no position to simply pick up and leave your village but believe an exception must be made at this time. Please do not force my hand. I expect you here within the next three days, Kankuro will be escorting you. We are all slaves to obligations..so weak._

_Kakekage Sabaku no Gaara_

* * *

Looking towards the puppet master in angry "What is the meaning of this!"

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the long wait. Not sure how well this chapter is going to be received. Its sometimes very hard to put idea's to words lol. Anyway... Hopefully this cleared up a few things(lol might have created more questions then it answered). Also hopefully gaara came out all right he was very difficult to do. Hope people enjoy the new format, had some reviews say it was sometimes difficult to read. On a plus side, this is the longest chapter I have ever written... All comments and concerns are welcome :P


End file.
